


The Chronicles of Aina: The Last Child of Olympus

by Overlord_Puffles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Puffles/pseuds/Overlord_Puffles
Summary: It had been a long and harsh six years since the Fall. Their heroes were gone. Their defenses had failed. Their gods had surrendered. Their beloved camp, which had housed demigods for years as a safe haven, was turned into a prison. A place where people like them were locked up and then bent to the will of the new ruler of their world: Mother Gaia.





	1. Wanted

Name: Aina [ ] Nyt   
>Real last name unknown   
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Species: Demigod   
>Mother: Hecate, goddess of magic, necromancy, the Mist, and potential futures  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: 135  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Violet  
Tattoos: Two  
>one that is enchanted to tell her the phase of the moon, located on her right shoulder   
>symbol of the goddess )O( on her left hip, unclear if magical  
Piercings: None  
Other: yes   
>A necklace with a golden sigil charm of two crossed torches

Powers/Abilities:   
Demigod standard: enhanced speed, reflexes, endurance, and instinct   
Hecate standard: can tap into innate magical abilities, control the Mist (what’s left of it), and can memorize spells/potions with a photographic memory  
>Limitations: weaker during the daytime, stronger at night and during a full moon. Magical endurance is limited and requires practice and recharge time, cannot use necromancy without huge consequences

Last Seen: Near HalfBlood Bay, Spring of this year.

Danger Level (0-5): 5

Wanted for: obstruction of justice, evading arrest, the unlawful use of magic for reasons of protest, arson, using magic without the proper credentials, using the Mist for unlawful purposes, unlawful release of Pegasi 

VERY VOLATILE, DO NOT ENGAGE WITHOUT CLEARANCE


	2. Unexpected

The sun had sunk behind the trees and she could feel the moon giving her strength as the sun was setting. A good sign, as she would need her strength if they were going to do this properly and without getting caught. It should be easy enough; all she had to do was make a gap in the magic around camp so a few others could slip in and slip out with more demigods. 

Until some idiot blundered through the woods by her scouting group. 

Aina found herself whispering a spell under her breath and feeling the familiar tingle in her belly before the boy would be roughly pulled down to the ground and dragged into the bushes by what seemed to be purple energy. Once he was out of sight of the towers, she revealed herself. The girl had her dark hair pulled up out of her face and her eyes were startlingly violet colored. 

"Are you idiotic or just stupid? You're going to get yourself eaten just wandering around like that." She glanced up as a siren started going off, causing her to look back at him with a small scowl. "Now you've done it." 

“I didn’t think-”

She held up her hand and snapped her fingers, causing his voice to go silent though his mouth was still moving. 

Behind her, Nyx was watching the wall to see if anyone was coming. They all heard the hunting dogs, but instead of moving towards them the barks appeared to be getting further away from the scouting group. Did that mean the alarm hadn’t been because of them? Or were they going to become surrounded? None of them wanted to stay and find out. 

“They’re moving...away.” Nyx remarked with mild surprise. 

“Then let’s be quick. Make sure this guy doesn’t do anything else idiotic.” Aina said. She grabbed her staff off the ground and snuck towards the rough wall that surrounded the prison. Nyx took the boy further back into the forest, just in case there were any stragglers to the hunting party. With the sun setting, she could feel more of her magic flowing as if someone had lifted a dam. It was a rush like no other and it meant that she would have the advantage if she got into a fight. 

Aina crept closer to the wall, weaving the Mist around herself as tightly as possible. No one would be able to see her directly, as their eyes would glance over her unless they were looking for her. With whatever was going on on the other side, she should be in the clear and the Mist would simply be a precaution.  
Her mouth moved quickly to unravel part of her mother’s enchantments to let her inside. As long as she did it properly, no other alarms would be set off and she would get inside without a hitch. Her magic wove through her mother’s enchantments to coax them aside, gentle but purposeful. She was going to get in and help the demigods inside even if it killed her. 

She whipped around and pulled out her staff in time to intercept a blow to the back. She had blocked a sword, and the holder wasn’t someone she was familiar with. This one had dark hair and eyes that looked like a stormy ocean. Once, she would have assumed that his eyes were an indication that he was a Poseidon child, but those didn’t exist anymore. She shoved him back from here, a blast of air helping her but he barely seemed to miss a beat. He took another swipe at her and she knocked his sword away with her staff, taking a small step back. 

“You didn’t see me.” She waved her hand at him, trying to get the Mist to work with her on this one. It had been touch and go since the Fall; not incredibly reliable but could work in a pinch. Except for something like this. His eyes hadn't even glazed over when she spoke, which confirmed that he was a demigod of some sort and potentially aware of who she was. 

Aina blocked his next blow by bringing up her left arm, sheathed in rock that she had summoned. The sword cut through it too quickly for her liking, and she pulled back her arm while bringing her opposite knee up to get him in the stomach. He caught her knee in his free hand and thrust her back to knock her off balance. She stumbled back, trying not to fall and also trying to divert his flurry of quick blows. She lost the staff almost immediately and had to resort to forming daggers out of something that looked like glass. The rock had fallen from her arm. 

The whole time they moved, she was chanting to weave protection spells around herself. Every time his sword got too close it would move away from her by the smallest degree and to an observer, it would look as if he missed her continuously. To him, it would feel like his sword had hit molasses and turned his sword in a different direction. He was too quick for her to block everything, so she was resorting to magic. Distantly, she could hear fighting going on somewhere else. The clashing of metal and the screeching of armor that she was all too familiar with, but couldn’t focus on now. It wasn’t coming from behind which she took as a good sign.

He kept forcing her to give up ground, and she didn’t like that. She stomped on the ground a bit harder than necessary and vines erupted from the ground to wrap around his ankles. His split-second confusion allowed Aina to get her first hit on him: a small cut across the cheek before he cut through the vines. The Hecate child backpedaled and kicked a fireball at him. She needed to know what he could do besides pound on her with a sword. 

He threw himself out of the way, tucked and rolled before popping back up with...a grin? Was he having fun? Aina didn’t have time to dwell. She was running to grab her staff from the ground and he was running to intercept her. He had to know she was more formidable with that. As she was grasping the staff, she felt his weight hit her. It knocked her sideways and before she knew it he was sitting on her hips with his sword pointed to her neck. Both of them were breathing heavily enough that, for a moment, neither was able to speak. 

He recovered first. “Aina Nyt you’re...under arrest.” His voice was deeper than she had been expecting, and when he was this close to her she could see the shadow of a beard on his cheeks. 

“Nyt? That’s the last name you gave me? Hope you’re not the one who came up with it.”

As he was about to respond, a strong gust of wind hit him and knocked him fully off of her. He groaned when he hit the ground. Aina rolled and grabbed her staff to help her stand again before he got up with a vaguely annoyed expression. 

“Cute.” He twirled his sword in his hand while gripping the sword tighter than before as he gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He barely seemed to have broken a sweat through the blunt impact from hitting the ground earlier had him slightly dazed. His eyes couldn’t quite focus on her properly. 

“I’m way better than cute,” Aina remarked, her eyes flashing as they circled each other slowly. “But I’d like your name, since you already know mine.”

He paused to tilt his head again at her. “Drake,” 

“Nice to meet-” The pleasantry was cut off as he came in again to attack. She blocked with her staff, and the sword bounced off the protection charm on it. Aina kicked at him as he backpedaled, but he grabbed her ankle with his free hand and twisted so she would fall to the ground. The wind got knocked out of her and as she was gasping for breath, she felt the cold metal of his sword on her throat. 

“Anything else, and I’ll cut your throat. Drop the staff.” 

Dazed, Aina let go of her staff and Drake kicked it away from her before roughly pulling her up while she was trying to figure out how to breathe again. She got the hang of it quickly but found his sword resting on her navel now as he stood in front of her. 

“You’re unbelievable. You think just because I don’t have the staff I can’t do magic? I already proved to you that isn’t the case.” She shook her head at him, though he still seemed amused. 

“You don’t have an endless supply of magic.”

“I’m the last child of Hecate. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Her eyes brightened, and she felt the sword dig into her skin. Not enough to cause bleeding, but enough to be uncomfortable. It wasn’t a hit at her, so her wards didn’t activate like they had before. 

“We’ll find out. Then we’ll kill you.” He said coldly. “Now you’re going to turn around and walk into the camp you were so desperate to get into before. Or I’m going to test exactly how resilient your wards are against a blade like mine.”

Her response was cut off as a volley of arrows were launched from the forest. Aina ducked to cover herself but Drake didn’t do that. Instead, he deflected nearly all the arrows with his sword alone. A few cut into his arms and legs, but he stayed standing while Aina tried to run away and grab her staff on the way. She didn’t make it particularly far. Her foot caught on something and she had to catch herself before she ate dirt. 

When she looked up again, they were surrounded by women with bows, all with silver-tipped arrows pointed at Drake. He frowned but lowered his weapon as Aina was helped up by one of the archers. Two of them moved out of the way to let someone through. 

Aina couldn’t believe her eyes. It was easy to surmise that the archers were what remained of the Hunters of Artemis; no one else could be quite as unnaturally good with bows anymore. Yet the woman that came through carried a spear and a shield, with Medusa’s head depicted on it, was unmistakable. 

“Drake.” She spoke with malice heavy in her voice. He had murdered hundreds of demigods in hiding; why the woman didn’t just thrust her spear right through him escaped Aina completely. 

“Thalia Grace.” He said with a small chuckle, holding up his hands with the point of his sword pointing downwards. “I should’ve known you’d show your face.”


	3. Hunting Party

"The Demigod Hunter. No name, and no one lives long enough for us to have a description." Nyx pushed the file towards Aina. There was nothing much inside of it when she opened it up; just a rather long list of demigods that this person was suspected of killing, along with a rough sketch of a sword with a lot of question marks drawn around it. It made her want to smile a little despite the serious situation. The two were sitting at a foldout poker table on overturned buckets that made Aina's tailbone hurt a little. 

Nyx clicked their tongue to get her attention again. "Probably a sociopath with how many people are on that list."

"How do we know it's all one person?" She asked with a small frown.

"He's got a calling card. Only hunted demigods that were part of the Olympians, with a few exceptions..." Nyx sighed some and rubbed their face. "However, since there aren't any left, he's gone dark." They sounded a mixture of concerned and tired. Their golden eyes had dark circles underneath, but that was nothing new for them. Nyx always managed to look exhausted no matter how much sleep they got. 

"And you think he's waiting at the prison." Aina finished.

"Yeah." They leaned forward to put their head in their hands. "I wanted to tell you about it sooner but we don't have anything solid on him. We don't know what he looks like or if he's even a demigod."

Aina pursed her lips. "If he is, I can't imagine why he'd be working for...her."

They rolled their eyes a little at her. "Hardly matters why. You said you wanted to go to the prison, fine. I'm just telling you what you might come across on the way."

"Thank you, Nyx. As unhelpful as this is..." She stood up and closed the file before sliding it back over to the person across from her. "I want you to come along. As back up." She added after Nyx gave her an unamused look. 

"Oh, sure. I tell you about a methodical serial killer and you still want to try to sneak in again."

Aina pursed her lips a little. It didn't sound good when they put it like that. "He hasn't shown up in the past. He has no reason to show up now." She pointed out.

"Amazing deduction," Nyx clapped their hands together sharply before continuing, "except he's working for her, and she's probably pissed off about the group we managed to smuggle out last month." 

She glanced down at the file again before she turned away from Nyx. "Just go get ready. I want Keir to come along."

"Why him?"

"Whoever we get out this time is going to need a healer." 

~

Aina had heard rumors about Thalia, about how she survived for decades as a tree at the edge of camp to protect it from monsters until her father released her, just in time for that damn prophecy. She had heard rumors about how the Hunters had survived the Fall with the help of their fearless leader, but she couldn't afford to hope that it was really Thalia. It was hard to deny her existence, however, when she was standing right in front of her.

"You should've been quicker," Thalia said to Drake before she glanced back at Aina briefly. "You don't go after children of Hecate." She remarked. 

"She was trying to break in. I wasn't going to kill her." He seemed oddly relaxed for being surrounded by women who looked ready to kill him if he so much as twitched the wrong way. It was strange to see the two standing across from each other; Drake towered over Thalia yet she never faltered. She had run into him before and he didn't scare her.

The sound of the hunting dogs howling made a few of the Hunters flinch for a split second. That was enough for him. Thalia brought up her shield, and the clang of Drake's sword as it hit the shield echoed through the clearing. She grimaced, then clicked her tongue. All of the archers moved back, one of them dragging Aina by the back of her shirt.

Aina felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle before a bolt of lightning came down from the sky. She didn't get to see where it landed. The light blinded her as the Hunters pulled her further into the forest. She couldn't see Keir or Nyx, but they'd probably left with the clueless boy that had nearly gotten them all killed. If anything unexpected came up, the plan was to flee back to the base. Except that Aina had been determined to stay.

She heard the crack of thunder from behind her, and when she glanced back, she saw Thalia running and quickly catching up with the group. Aina looked forward again and skidded to a halt as the Hunters had all seemed to...disappear. She couldn't see any of them, even when she looked up at the canopy.

Thalia came up next to her and stopped, though she appeared to be barely winded. Her choppy black hair stuck up at odd angles around her silver circlet, and she was wearing a black leather jacket that had seen better days. Aina was surprised that they were the same height, just about, but Thalia looked far younger. The perks of immortality. 

"Why'd you stop?" Thalia asked briskly.

"They...they disappeared."

"Seriously? We've got hunting dogs on our tail and you stop for that?" She glanced behind them, where she could just start to make out the hunting dogs and the monsters that followed. "Get your priorities straight." She whistled, three long notes and two short. A centaur came out from behind a tree before stopping in front of them. His horse half was pure black, except for the purely white socks. The rest of him was muscular and tanned, and he had shaggy black hair that appeared to match his horse half. 

Thalia leaped onto his back, extending her hand to Aina as the hunting dogs continued to approach them. Aina paused and turned back, towards the hunting dogs, and made a pushing motion with both of her hands. The nearby trees started to creak. She pulled her hands back to herself. As the party of monsters was about to be upon them, all of the trees in front of Aina fell over with loud crashes as if they'd just been felled.

Aina grabbed onto Thalia's hand and the Hunter pulled her up onto the centaur, who took off without saying a word.


End file.
